Out of the Past
by fashionandVampires4ME
Summary: Twist to out of the past. Bet is turned into a vampire later on in the story, by mick and murder found out of their secret and the sire of the victim is...


_Disclaimer: Prologue is what I got from the T.V. show. _

_Prologue _

" _Mick St. John. Thank you for joining us tonight. Tell us, what is it like being a Vampire?" a familiar reporters voice I heard in a distance._

_I hesitated. "It sucks," I laughed at that.I was suppose to say,' There is no thing as a Vampire.'__ Also, I couldn't believe I was actually answering this human reporters question, especially if I was telling the truth. I couldn't believe my ears. I actually am telling a human girl my deepest darkest secret I wanted to stop and go away, but there was nowhere to go so instead, i answered. " Bad joke, I know, but it's the truth. being a vampire sucks." _

_She continued to the next question, "So, you drink blood, right?"_

" _Why? Are you offering? I'm just kidding. Well, yes I drink blood." I could smell her blood. It was not a familiar type-she was different._

" _Do you bite peoples neck or anything?"_

" _No, I have a guy-"_

" _You mean like a dealer?"_

"_Yes. Like a dealer, yeah."_

" _So, you never bite anybody?"_

" _No, no. never. Unless, they really ask for it."_

" _Do you sleep in a coffin?"_

" _No," I replied with a smile. " That's an old wives tale. I actually sleep in a freezer. And, while we are on the subject, garlic is tasty on pizza."_

" _It doesn't repel you?"_

" _No. It repels my dates, sometimes. Oh, toss holy water on me, I get wet. Crucifixes, is OK, if you like that kind of things. Oh, and I can't defiantly turn into a bat. That would be cool, wouldn't it?" I replied with sarcasm. _

" _What about daylight?"_

" _Daylight? Daylight, is not good. The longer I stay in the sun, the worse I feel."_

" _You don't burst into flames, right?"_

" _Not if I can help it. In the sun, for a vampire is like hell for a human. You put a vampire in the desert, and there would be no more vampire." Why was I answering her question? I wasn't suppose to tell this to any human-I didn't for 85 years. Now, this girl comes along and I spill all my secrets to her. Instead of leaving, I just sat there drinking coffee and smiling at her. The coffee had no taste. Vampires can't taste human food._

" _So, how do you kill a Vampire? Wooden stakes I'm guessing?"_

" _No, wooden stakes wouldn't kill a vampire. Flame thrower would kill a vampire. Wooden stakes just paralyzes a vampire. Or we can lose our heads, literally." I used my hand and slit my throat. " Other than that, we heal." I just looked at her, but couldn't see her. I just heard her voice. Something about her made me spill my secrets out. Was it because she was someone I knew? Or is it that I was attracted to her? I wanted to tell myself, that was sitting in the chair, to get up and walk away, but I guess I was linked to this sweet female stranger's voice._

" _You seem like a very nice guy. But, don't most Vampires kill people?'_

" _Yeah. Most Vampires don't have boundaries or rules, like I do. I don't hunt women, I don't hunt children and I don't hunt innocents. There are predators that do,"_

" _Is that why you became a P.I.?"_

"_Yeah. It's a way for me to use my special abilities. I want to help people. I want to show people that I am not as bad as most people think I am. Although, most people don't know that I'm a Vampire." The conversation or lab report on Vampires, was getting intense. My face harden and I was not joking around anymore. I wanted to leave before anything else was said. I felt that this conversation was coming to an end._

"_Do you want to say anything to the vampire wannabee's out there?" She asked me. Her voice jingled._

" _Yeah," I turned, as if I was facing a camera and announced, " stay out of my way." _

After that, I opened my eyes. I often wondered, what it would feel like if I had a chance to explain myself. My nostrils flared, and my fangs ached. I needed blood. I got out of my freezer-it was like a bed to me-and went into the kitchen. I just waited to taste human food again. Even in my dream, the coffee tasted like nothing. Tasting food, besides blood is just a fantasy. So is sleeping in a bed again, next to someone. 85 years, can make you miss many things. I slid open one of the cabinets silver steel wall to my secret freezer, that stored my meal to survive, blood. This is what a dinner party is for me. I got a needle and a tube of blood. I pushed the needle through the blood and punched the needle into my arm. My eyes turned blood red and my fangs pulled back, so that I had normal teeth. People, like that your normal, but once they see that your undead-well the results are not too great. I opened my laptop and logged onto Buzz-wire. The only news station web site that gave the facts. I clicked on their recent cast.

" Hello, I Beth Turner from Buzz-wire. A life is cut short. Tonight, a killer is on the loose..."

If you live forever, your past always catches up with you. This story started out just like any other, with a girl. Actually, two girls, and one of them is dead. I ran into my bedroom, that stores my clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and tight T-shirt, and a coat. I then, ran to the crime scene. If you are like me, you would know what it feels like when you run with great speed. But, you're not a vampire, so I'll tell you. The wind blowing in your face making your hair blow. If just the feeling of it that makes it great. Since, I'm a vampire, I don't need to get scared about cars or running into things. My eyesight is really great. But, being a vampire the speed is still not fast enough. Running the same speed for 85 years, makes you feel like your getting old-although that's impossible. Its just that the speed I am at has been the same for a while and that can get annoying. Your own life is all you have to care about for now-until for the next 500 or more years. I arrived at the crime scene and saw that she had finished her segment. I tunned my ears for what she said, " And this is Beth Turner, from Buzz-wire."

" Ok, we can stop." she said to her camera man. He gave her a thumbs up. " You really think I was Ok?"

" oh yeah. No one would even know it was your first web-cast."

" OK, you go and I'll take a picture of the body. "

" Not can't. The cops won't let anyone get near the body."Her camera man replied.

"I am not leaving without my money shot." She laughed at herself. " I sound like an obsessed reporter, that bounded to her work."

" Eh, not really." That's all he said and walked away. Beth, then was into the freezing pool-fountain. She met up with carol or someone and bugged him with questions. I guessed that being a reporter can get annoying. " Tell me what you know about this murder?" She questioned him like a reporter would. I didn't know that they actually knew each other.

" Beth, you know I can't tell you." Carol replied as he turned towards her.

" But I was on the scene first." Just as it was on cue, the other reporters arrived and drowned the officer with questions

" Fine, I can tell you that she had two bite marks on her neck." After saying that, Carol went to calm the reporters. Since no-one was watching, Beth walked into the middle of the pool. I smelled the air. That girl was not fully dead. I could smell decay on her. I was shocked to what I smelled. A girl was murdered by a human, but then was turned into a blood thirsty newborn Vampire. Who was her sire? My eyes bulged and I saw the newborn vampire lift herself-she was going to attack Beth. Beth bent down to see what was happening, she saw the body move too. I ran in a blur and bit of the vampires neck and arm. Blood was gushing down. I, not like other vampires could, could resist the smell of blood. Although this came from another vampire, her blood was part vampire, and part human-not good. I finished her of in a second in a blur. She was dead.

" Oh my god."

" Beth what is going on?" Carol ran to her. He ducked his head under the crime scene tag and arrived to the body. Right now, I was behind a car,. I wiped my face, smeared with blood on the coat. My eyes, were white and the shadow under it was blue and purple.

" i don't know, it ju-u-st happened." She looked shocked and frightened.  
" Well, get off the scene before the evidence is contaminated." He led her off the scene and let the other forensic people do their work, to see what was happening to the body. Beth, was walking off the scene, while thinking of titles for her article.

" Should I go with Vampire slaying rocks L.A? Or Vampire on the lose?" She was asking me the question.

" Oh. Haven't you heard Vampires are not real?" _I asked her.  
" I know, but," She turned to the pool, " The girl over there, would agree." She turned back to me, but I was gone. In a blur. I stopped outside my friend Joseph's place. I wanted to tell her, _Vampires are real, and one is in front of you. It sucked not to let anyone know your secret. I liked it better in my dreams, when she knew everything about me. Although that is only just a Fantasy. I stepped into the office building of a 500 year old Vampire. Who's my best friend...


End file.
